My Heart Has Broken
by li5689
Summary: What really happened to the Able sisters parents. Who killed them? Read on
1. Chapter 1

My heart has broken

Sable opened her eyes and looked over at her sister. Her younger sister Mable was asleep. Her blanket that she had got a 3 years ago (the day she was born) was on the ground. Sable tiptoed over and picked up the blanket and put it in her sisters paws. Mable was 3 and Sable was 13. They had an older sister named Labelle who was 15 that worked in the city. Sable walked downstairs and saw her parents. Her mom was eating toast and her dad was reading the paper and eating some cereal.

"Morning", Sable said

"Good morning"., said her father

"Did you sleep well honey",? asked her mother.

"Yes"., Sable said grabbing a bowl and filling it up with some corn flakes

"Honey we are going to the city today in the new car can you please baby sit Mable and we will pay you 1000 bells"?, asked her mother.

"Yeah sure",. said Sable

"Can you also run the store?," asked her father.

"Yeah"

"Ok good" said her father and with that him and her mother grabbed there coats and walked to the car

Just then Mable came running down the stairs

"GOOD MORNING MOMMY AND DADDY"!, she yelled

"Mable they went to the city for a few hours", said Sable

"Oh….", ok, Mable said"

Sable poured Mable some cereal and then Mable went upstairs and got into her apron.

The two sisters went downstairs and at 11 when they closed they counted the money and had made 5000 bells.

"One, three, nine, seven hundred", said Mable counting the money.

"No", Sable said"

"Oh..."

"Ok bed time" said Sable and Mable hurried up the stiars

After Mable had gone to bed Sable opened her laptop. She opened the AC chatroom and looked at her friend list. Pete was online.

Now loging on SAble

SAble: Hey

PeteMail: Hey

SAble: Wut up

PeteMail: Oh got bad news but you don't wanna here it do u

SAble: No I wanna here it

PeteMail: Ok but don't tell ur sister untill the funeral day

SAble: ?

PeteMail: Someone killed ur parents in a car crash ;(

SAble: LOL Pete you r so funny :D

PeteMail: Fine don't believe me look on the TV

SAble: FINE I just might do that

PeteMail: U won't be LOL once you belive me

Now logging off SAble

Sable turned on her TV and went to the news channel station. Just then a news penguin came on the TV and started talking.

Now breaking news. Two pourcupines on the way back to a town called Rainbow got killed by a drunk driver. There names were Mark and Nancy Able.

The room was moving around Sable. Sable tried to get up but she fell back on the couch and on the way hitting her head on the coffee table. As she fell to the ground she burst out in tears.

Stay tuned for part 2 and plz rate


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart has broken

**Well this is it folk part 2. Hope u enjoy and plz review**

Sable woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Sunlight streamed through the window. Sable got up and wondering why she was sleeping on the floor. She also wondered why the TV was turned on. Then she remembred all of it. She was going to break Petes promise and tell Mable. Sable went down the hallway and into the bedroom. She went over to Mables bed and shook her.

"What is it Sable?"

"I gotta tell you something"

"What?" Where's Mom and Dad?

"Thats what this converstiaion is about. Mable I heard from Pete". Sable took a deep breath. "Mom and Dad died in a car crash last night.

"Noooooooooooo", Mable wailed. "We'll never see them agian"

"Don't worry Mable the town found the body and this Saturday there will be a funeral.

As Mable wiped away her tears Sable went dow to her computer. She entered AC chatroom

Now logging on TomN

Now logging on SAble

TomN: I heard about ur parents u k?

SAble: Yeah

TomN: It's ok you will get over it I got over it when my dad died

SAble: Tom... O_O

TomN: srry

SAble: Tom I'm srry but we have to break up

TomN: NO SABLE WAT?

SAble: Just for a few months if you can't be supportive about my dad and mom then no

TomN: Sable plz

SAble: Goodbye Tom

Now logging off SAble

Sable closed her laptop and went outside. She looked at the clear blue sky and the lush trees swaying in the wind. She went back inside and made cream of weat for her sister. Sable looked at the calander. Sable froze in the spot. She had got so caught up in crying over her parents she did'nt relize that tomorrow was Saturday.

**So what do you think? Do you think Sable will make it to the funeral prepared? Also will Tom and Sable get back togther? I will be adding a new chapter ethier tonight, tommorow or Thursday.**

**Stay tuned for part 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Sable, Mabel and Labelle sat on gold chairs in the front. There human friend Hermione was speaking about how great there parents were. When the speech had ended Hermione walked back to her seat. Sable was wearing a red dress and red high heels. She had a red rose in her hair. Mable was to fussy that morning to get into her dress so she was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of overalls. Labelle was wearing red lipstick and a pair of black pants with a purple blouse. Sable looked behind her. She saw Tom Nook. Sable knocked herself in the head with her fist

One voice was saying:

"Stop in Sable you shouldn't go out with him anymore you're over with him

The other:

'' Well we have been pretty close we should get back together.

Sable would decied after the funeral.

After the funeral at the recepetion Sable went over to Tom

"Tom", she said.

"What"

"Come out here", said Sable.

So Tom and Sable went out into the moonlight. They went down to the lake and then Sable said something that changed everything.

"Tom I love you"

If you were there you would see a silohutte of a racoon and a porucupine kissing.

So. It's done. Stay tuned for chapter 4

Bye


End file.
